The Life of Layton and Claire
by Shadow Stik
Summary: A story of Layton's life after the Lost/Unwound Future only with a different ending. Also my first Fanfic. Yeah, I suck at summaries, and this story has the worst title EVER! I will try to make my titles better in the future. I will try also to upload ASAP after the first Chapter.
1. A different ending to the games Version

**_Authors Note: Hello, as this is my very first Fanfic, I hope you won't hate it too much if it's not to your tastes, as I am no Author at all. But I hope you enjoy it anyway._**

Chapter 1: I suppose this is Goodbye…. Hershel.

**_Another Authors Note: This may also be a prologue, I'm not to sure. Also this is a HUGE SPOILER for Professor Layton and the Lost Future, or Unwound Future as it is known as in other countries. I'm English you see, which is why it's known as Lost Future in the UK. It ends differently in my version and I think fans of the Layton and Claire paring will enjoy it more._**

She felt such sadness, and regret, that she could not stay with him longer. She knew it was not her fault, but all the same, she was sad and regretting the fact she couldn't stay. Cursed Time.

"I suppose this is it Hershel, I have to go back to my own time…. back to that day when we parted."

"No Claire".

"Im sorry I can't stay." She approached him for what she was sure would be the last time, little did she know what would happen. They embraced, then she stood up on her toes to kiss him on the lips, they felt so cold, he felt so cold, despite the fact he was wearing a coat.

She turned and began to walk down the alley.

"Claire WAIT".

She turned again.

"We had so many, plans for the future, you won't forget will you?" She knew the question was not needed, how could he forget the times they spent? She knew they were far too happy and enjoyable to forget, but they may be a source of sadness to the poor Professor.

"You CANT GO".

She gasped; she was shocked at his outburst. He may have been to but if he was, he did not show it. She was sure he was though.

"I don't want to say goodbye again, I can't I won't." His body was shaking slightly, and began to do so more violently in a matter of seconds.

" I know you, and I know you'll stay strong" her next words were followed quickly with a sob," and I know you'll stay strong, after all, that's what a gentleman does, I must go now, Hershel, thank you for everything" Just as she was about to say goodbye, the warm glow around her vanished.

"What happened, shouldn't I be returning?" She asked aloud. "Why didn't I return?"

Suddenly, she realised, she was staying. And that meant…..

"Hershel!" She darted towards him. He had been watching her constantly the whole and was also wondering the same as her. Why didn't she return, but he immediately forgot as she ran to him and embraced him, holding him tight, like a child would do so if scared by an imaginary monster. Neither could have been happier at that moment, Claire was crying silently, not out of sadness, but happiness and he simply closed his eyes, smiling slightly to himself. They could have stayed that way forever, but Luke's voice interrupted the moment.

"Umm, P-p-p-Professor….." The poor boy felt somewhat nervous about interrupting the moment, but for someone reason he felt he ought to, in case someone should walk down the alley and see this odd but all the same, romantic scene.

"Yes my boy?" The Professor pulled back slightly from Claire, a blush blossoming on his cheeks, it would not be visible if from a short distance away, but from where Luke was standing, it was very noticeable. He never thought in all the years that he knew him, the Professor could be embarrassed enough to blush.

"Um-m-m-m-m" The poor boy hadn't really thought what to say, but an idea fortunately sprang to mind, "Don't you think we should be heading back now?"

The Professor checked his own pocket watch, one that looked almost identical to that which he had given Claire, except without the love heart carved into it.

"Why yes my boy, I do believe you are correct there, let us go to the- "suddenly, the Professor realised, they had taken buses to get where they needed to go around London, his car was back home, and he had no money because the buses had taken the last bit of change in his pockets.

"Something wrong Hershel?"

"The cars back home, so we have no way to get there as I have no spare change for a bus fare for all 3 of us, or any of us for that matter" Layton said.

"We could take Don Paolo's copy, that's able to drive remember Professor, or better yet, we could fly and skip all the traffic, I expect there would be loads of people about after that explosion." Luke said, excited at the idea of flying again.

"I suppose we could take the car," Layton paused, considering the idea of flying it over London, Luke is leaving soon and I want him to enjoy the time he has left before he must leave, "I suppose we could fly as well my boy. Let us proceed to the car then."

"WOOHOO!" Luke couldn't be more thrilled at the prospect of seeing London from a bird's eye view again, he hadn't properly taken in the sight earlier as they had been somewhat distracted with getting away from the Fortress Clive had built.

"Luke, a gentleman-"Layton was cut short by Claire.

"Hershel, he's excited, let him be, after all, it is quite exciting and he is just a boy may I remind you."

"All right then, let's go then, or we won't be flying at all if we keep standing around chatting" Luke said eagerly, this caused Layton and Claire to laugh, well Claire to laugh and Layton to chuckle.

A few minutes later they were back at the car, Layton started the engine, and just moments later, they were back in the air.

"Wow, it's amazing, the closest I've ever got to this was when I was exploring the Earth using Google Earth." Said Luke, clearly amazed.

"It is lovely" Claire said, just as amazed as Luke.

"It is an exquisite view I must say" Layton said. Sadly, it did not last, as just 2 minutes later, they had returned home. Luke climbed sadly out of the car, wanting nothing more than to remain inside flying. A minute later, they were inside, Luke realised it was way past his bedtime and immediately sprinted of to brush his teeth and change, giving only a hurried goodnight to the Professor and Claire. Layton decided it was late and would turn in to, Claire asked him where she should sleep and he was unsure how to answer. She said she was alright with the sofa but he simply debated that it was rude to ignore the fact that she did not have a proper bed and insisted that she take his bed and he take the sofa. She then recalled that when they had lived together 10 years ago that shared a bed and could do that. He seemed alright with that and agreed. So after a quick visit to ASDA which as usual was open to get a pair of Pyjamas for herself, Claire bade the Professor goodnight and went to sleep.

**_Authors Note: So what do you think. Like/Hate. Please review and point out anything you don't want me to do, I like criticism provided its CONSTRUCTIVE and NOT MEAN, because, like I said, its only my 1_****_st_****_ Fanfic, and like I also said, I don't think I am much of an author. And I am not using that as an excuse if you didn't like it, I really am terrible at writing stuff._**


	2. Memories and Clarks request

**_Authors Note: First of all I want to thank the people who have read and reviewed my story so far. It makes me enjoy writing these and want to continue writing these, especially as I don't normally do much with my free time except play video games on the very computer which I happened to write this story, and it also makes these Fanfic a bit of a higher priority. I am also quite surprised at how quickly my story was found literally, by the looks of it, just hours after publishing, and I will try very hard to keep writing stuff that you enjoy. Thanks guys. Enjoy._**

Chapter 2:

The next day.

"Yawn" the Professor had woken up from what he at first thought was in truth, a very bizarre dream, he thought over it, immediately Claire sprang to mind, oh how he missed her, I wish she was still here.

The Professor decided that it wouldn't do to constantly reminiscence about the incident, it could prove a large problem if thinking about it continued. "Well" he thought, "I had best get prepared for work, as he rolled over he rolled into someone, at first he thought Luke had had a nightmare and came into his room without disturbing him, then he realised, it was Claire, it wasn't a dream. Claire was here, last night, it really happened.

The Professor smiled to himself slightly, grabbed some clothes and changed in the bathroom and decided to go downstairs and make breakfast and of course, Tea.

A few minutes later Claire woke up, she saw the Professor was gone and smelt the aroma of tea.

"Why am I not surprised" she said to herself," I am awake, I must have Tea" she chuckled slightly to herself. "Well, I may as well head downstairs."

A moment later after she changed she arrived downstairs. A minute later, Luke followed.

"Good Morning Claire my dear, good morning Luke my boy" the Professor said.

"Morning Professor"

"Morning Hershel"

**_Authors Note: For those who do not know, Hershel is the Professors first name. A weird one isn't it._**

"Sleep well?" The Professor asked, always concerned about everyone and anyone's wellbeing. This was one of the many qualities that made the Professor such a popular person, always kind, always the Gentleman. As Claire had wanted him to be.

"Like a log" Luke said cheerfully," Is the kettle still warm enough for more Tea Professor?" Luke was a lot like the Professor when it came to Tea, only he had more of a sweet tooth, so for him, the more sugar, the better.

"Yes my boy, I think it may just be as it was boiled just a moment ago after all. Did you sleep well then Claire?"

"Oh yes Hershel, your beds very comfy"

"I like that about it as well," Luke said, one Christmas I jumped on it to wake the Professor up when my parents and I came to visit and spend the week"

"A rather rude awakening Luke, but it was amusing all the same" the Professor chuckled, remembering and retelling the story to Claire the most wonderful Christmas when Luke had indeed visited with his parents, and the Professor former assistant Emmy Altava had even shown up to give a gift to the Professor, as she always did, she also stayed for Christmas lunch, they ended up kissing under the mistletoe which Clark and Luke had sneakily put up.

Claire looked angry at this point and when the Professor noticed he looked worried, but fortunately for him she said "just kidding". The Professor continued, telling how they had a lot of fun pulling Crackers and exchanging presents, at one point they even had a silly dance off to a song on the radio, Claire burst out laughing at this point and asked Luke how well the Professor did, Luke said he fell over, that was without a doubt the most memorable part of that day. Layton hoped never to forget that day, it was probably the most enjoyable Christmas he had ever had, except for how the Professor and Clark decided just for a joke to get Luke and Emmy under the mistletoe, they even got a picture, just as Clark and Luke had done for him. The Professor never convinced Clark to let him have it, certain that the Professor would get rid of as soon as possible. When Luke wanted the picture of him and Emmy kissing, Clark wouldn't hand that over either, fair to say, neither Luke or the Professor were pleased.

"Did you really Luke? Well that must have been a fun Christmas. Hershel and you both got kissed. Did she enjoy them?" Claire asked slyly.

Both boys went tomato red in the face and never answered. Claire burst out laughing at how they reacted to the question.

"Clark never stopped reminding me about that Christmas every Christmas since then on" The Professor said embarrassedly, still blushing, though now his cheeks merely looked rosy, as though he had ran from somewhere.

"Same here, mean old Dad" Luke said looking still embarrassed as well, only his cheeks appeared a bit less rosy than the Professors.

"Ever since that Christmas, when Emmy visits, I always kept an eye out on the ceiling for more Mistletoe. Emmy kept asking why I was staring at the ceiling. She, I don't think, remembered that Christmas."

"Well Hershel," Claire said in that sort of voice that indicated shock but as though she was amused at the same time" I never would have thought you would play a prank on someone, that isn't very gentleman like now is it?" She said, clearly looking amused at the idea of the Professor tricking someone for a laugh with his best friend from Gressenheller University, where the Professor studied for his degree in Archaeology, alongside his best friend at the time, Clark Triton. That was in fact where both of the 2 had met their sweethearts, Claire was the best friend of Brenda, whom a number of years later became Clarks wife, and a number of years later after that, had Luke. Meanwhile, Claire had begun dating Layton, much to the jealously of Dimitri Allen and Don Paolo, both of whom had crushes on Claire but never told her, or revealed their jealously to anyone.

DING DONG. The Professors doorbell rang, so Layton rose from his chair and went to answer it. Layton then came back with Clark, after some greetings a question as to whom the women at the table was and a request to chat in private, Layton and Clark excused themselves to the Professor study to chat with Clark about a very important matter.

" So Luke, Claire asked, any more amusing stories from either yours or the Professors past that you know about." Luke blushed, then said he knew about a good one about a valentine's day Clark had spent with Brenda during his time at University. Clark heard though and told Luke not to tell. After he left again, Luke told anyway.

"Have you heard this one, given the fact that you knew my Mum right?" Luke asked.

"I don't think I've ever been told about any of your mothers Valentine Days with Clark"

"Well, it went like this. One Valentine's Day my parents planned a day out where they would go to a restaurant, take a walk by the Thames and other mushy stuff like that," Luke said with a look of disgust on his face.

"Luke, one day you may spend a day with a girl doing "Mushy stuff like that" and you'll probably enjoy yourself at the end of it and look forward till next time" Claire said, amused at how all little boys hated stuff like that at his age.

"No I won't," Luke said, looking outraged as though Claire had insulted him very rudely. "Im going to be single all my life. Who needs girls, anyway, were getting of the original topic "Luke reminded her "Can I continue please?"

"All right." She thought it was funny how like most boys his age, he seemed to find the idea of girls and boys in love gross. Boys that age she thought.

"So anyway," Luke said calmly, as though the moment had never happened, "my parents went to dinner, and it was going well, they chatted happily about their intentions after University, about silly things like what if they had superpowers and what would they do if they were Prime Ministers, then Dad spilled his drink onto Mum, she was alright about it though, she quickly got most of it dried with a napkin. Dad kept apologising. She dismissed all of them, then after dinner, fortunately without any more disasters, they took a walk by the Thames, as planned, that's where things really went wrong."

Luke hadn't heard his father Clark and the Professor had snuck up outside the door to listen as well, they were don't chatting and the Professor listening more thank Clark as Clark of course knew the story and was wondering how Luke heard it. "Brenda" he thought, she probably told him but never mentioned what happened next to her.

"Anyway, so they reached a particularly muddy and slippery part of the bank they and hadn't been paying attention to where they were going, cause then Dad slipped and fell into the river!" Luke burst out laughing and Claire did the same. With tears rolling down his eyes, Luke continued, with some difficulty due to how funny it must have been. "Then Mum had to help him get out without getting herself wet, she was alright at the end, she remained firmly dry."

"Yes Luke, I did indeed fall in the river, but your mother seemed to have luckily forgotten what really happened next."

"DAD, umm, so w-w-when did you a-a-and the Professor f-finish talking then, and what do you mean "what r-r-really happened next?"" Luke stammered, scared at how angry his father would be. Clark appeared quite the contrary.

"Seeming as you have already told most of the story to Claire, I may as well finish it, so after I had the misfortune to have fallen in the river, your mother had me swim to a nearby dock for small boats and she would help me climb out, I did so, your mother couldn't stop laughing so I decided to have a laugh myself. When we reached the dock your mother tried to help me climb out by grabbing my hand, still giggling, so instead of letting her help me, I pulled her in as well to stop her giggling." Clark, Luke Claire and Layton all burst out laughing at this.

"And that is what really happened Luke," Clark said.

"Clark how did you know it was me?" Claire asked, curious.

"Hershel" Clark said simply.

"Makes sense, aren't you a bit shocked though?" Claire asked, wondering how he seemed so calm at the news.

"Well of course I am, but given the fact I trust Hershel, I don't so much of a reason to get worried," Clark explained.

"So what were you talking about then?" Luke asked.

"Do you want me to explain Clark?"

"If you want Hershel"

"Well….." Layton began.

**_Authors Note: Wow, my longest Chapter yet. Hope you enjoyed it and you can find out what Clark and Hershel began chatting about next Chapter. Please review, and again hope you enjoyed it and thanks for reading. Thanks also to the people who enjoyed reading the first chapter as well, I will edit that to make it seem bit less stupid where some people didn't like it and recommended changes. Next Chapter will be ready soon and thanks for the nice reviews, you guys are great. See ya later Everybody._**


	3. Clark and Brendas Departure

**_Authors Note: Hope you enjoyed the previous Chapter. Now its time to find out what Clark and Layton hat a little chat about. Hope you also enjoyed the story of Clarks Valentine`s Day. A reviewer was hoping for more humour, so I hope that's one request fulfilled. On with the story._**

**_Chapter 3:_**

"Well…." Layton began, "Luke my boy, you know how Clark and Brenda are moving overseas for Clarks new job"

15 Minutes earlier.

Clark had just went into Layton's study after telling Luke not to retell the story of his and Brenda's Valentine's Day to Claire, though he didn't know it was her just then, be she was without a doubt, familiar to him. He somewhat doubted Luke would listen to him this time but he decided that his chat with Hershel was more important at the present time, so he followed Hershel into his study and closed the door so as to avoid Luke overhearing, he would find out what he chatted with Hershel about in a few minutes.

"Here you go Clark, "Layton just finished giving a chair to Clark.

"Thanks Hershel,"

"So, what did you wish to speak to me about in private then Clark is something the matter" Layton asked, he was always concerned for one of his closest friends wellbeing.

"Well, this is a favour I am asking of you Hershel, you are one of my greatest friends and I would trust no-one but you with this request."

"Go on."

"As you know, my new job is causing us to transfer overseas, and this as you also know has greatly upset Luke as you are both his Mentor and best friend. I am concerned for my sons wellbeing and I am worried about how he may cope with the change as it is a big one and it can easily be a distress to anyone, especially for those as young as him."

"Yes, understandable, he is so young and distressed, he may not show it, but I had an inkling, I became fully aware of this during the course of our last adventure, when I found him crying by a statue in the Fake London's Park. When he explained this I became very concerned for him."

"That is why I am here Hershel, whilst I know this may also distress Luke; I think this idea will work better than him moving overseas with me and Brenda."

"And this idea is?"

"Of course, I need to clarify with you whether you agree with this plan or not, and him of course. When something like this concerns my son, I always seek his input."

"That has always been a good idea in my point of view if you don't mind my saying."

"Of course not, anyway, the plan is, I have also talked it through with Brenda and she agrees, that Luke could, I you don't mind, that Luke could stay with you here in London whilst we move overseas to America."

"Well Clark, I cannot deny, I am surprised at this request."

"You as I said Hershel, are the only one I think I would trust with something like this."

"I am flattered that you trust you and Brenda me to this degree Clark, and I think I would gladly take up this request, it means a lot to me that this is how far you trust me, it has been very enjoyable having Luke around, and I certainly like the idea of him staying, I also think Flora would like him to stay to, they have grown so close, if you didn't know the two of them very well and if they hadn't told you, you might think that their brother and sister."

"Thank you ever so much Hershel, I am certain Luke will like this as well."

"Well, shall we find out?"

"Yes, but firstly, I have another question."

"Yes."

Who is that women in the living room with Luke, if I didn't know any better, I would think its Claire."

I assumed you would be curious as to that, well, let me explain and this should clear it up"

"Explain then please."

And so the Professor did,, he told everything that had happened in his and Luke's last adventure, so everything became clear as crystal. It took twice the amount of time to explain everything that happened than for Clark to explain his request but once the Professor was finished, Clarks mouth was open in shock.

"You can't be serious Hershel, there is no way that can be Claire."

"I assure, I am serious, I would never lie to a friend unless completely necessary."

"That is so…."Clark struggled to find the right word, after a moment or 2, he did, "Strange" he finally said. "How is that possible?"

"An answer that will most likely elude us all forever. A puzzle no-one has the solution to."

"Well, now that's cleared up, let's ask Luke for his input of the idea of him remaining here."

"Yes, let us return to the living room."

After overhearing Luke telling Claire about Clark and Brenda's Valentine's Day, they entered and began to explain after Clark explained a part of that story Brenda appeared to have missed out.

"Well…." Layton began, "Luke my boy, you know how Clark and Brenda and you are to move overseas for Clarks new job"

"Yes," Luke replied sadly, no longer looking at Layton but at the floor."

"Well, Clark has asked me if I would consider you remaining here with me, and I said yes, now if you want to you can stay here."

"Really?" Luke said in a tone that suggested disbelief.

"Really Luke" Clark said.

"Is that OK with you Professor?"

"Of course my boy"

"Yes, I really want to stay, but Dad, I'll miss you, and Mum."

"Don't worry Luke, Hershel, if its alright with you, we'll try visit for Christmas and your Birthday"

"Of course you can Clark."

"Well, now that's sorted. Are you sure Luke?"

"Yes."

"All right then."

"I'll be at the Ferry to see you off Dad."

"And so will I" Claire said.

"And me of course I'll be there."

"Thank you all. Especially you Hershel. I greatly appreciate it."

"Your more than welcome Clark, and of course you can visit for Luke's Birthday and Christmases. I would love to have you stay here at those times, or any time of the year."

Luke couldn't believe it, he was staying here, with the Professor and Claire. He was so happy. After more chatting, some tea and Brenda showing up, meaning Layton had to explain how Claire was at his house, they all had dinner at the Professor house, Clark and Brenda left and went home. And 2 hours after that, Luke went to bed.

A few days later, it was time.

Luke, Layton, Flora and Claire all stood at the Ferry to see Clark and Brenda off.

"I'll miss you Mum, Dad."

"And we will miss you Luke, right Clark?" Brenda said.

"No," Clark said. He saw Luke getting tears in his eyes he said quickly "Just Kidding."

Luke it turns out was joking as well. Sly little "Gentleman" he thought.

The situation with Claire had been explained to Brenda by Clark, so when the everybody said goodbye, there were no problems or awkward moments for anybody.

Finally, the ship was about to leave the port.

"You know Hershel, "Claire said, "this seems something like out of a film doesn't it, friends bid each other goodbye, not sure if they will ever see each other again."

"Yes, now you said that, it does, I am certain though that we will all see them again" Layton said, with a look of slight sadness on his face.

A horn sounded, indicating that Clark and Brenda had to board now. The ship sailed away a moment later, after a moment Luke yelled to Clark and Brenda still by the railings of the ship.

"BYE MUM, BYE DAD!" Luke yelled with all his might, then he yelled "I LOVE YOU!"

"Same to you Luke," Clark yelled.

"Love you to Luke, see you soon" Brenda called.

After the ship became a mere speck on the horizon, Layton Claire, Flora and Luke decided they had better return home. They were going to miss Clark and Brenda but knew that they would be able to see them soon.

Soon.

**_Hope you enjoyed the latest Chapter. Sorry that I haven't updated in awhile, I was bus, I know it may only have been a few days but for me, its been awhile, I like to keep on top of things. Unless its something I don't give a damn about, like Art Homework at school, and that bugger of a teacher that I have. Anyway, sorry again. Ill be starting a new story soon so if I don't update in awhile, that will probably be why, but I do other things other than Fanfics. Anyway, keep reviews coming in as well, NICE ONES PLEASE, and keep yours eyes peeled for the next Chapter._**


End file.
